Loved Ones and Leaving
by axispowerslepus
Summary: He was missing. Gone without a reason why, and no trace left behind. Everyone who loves him are heartbroken; his friends, family, his lover... But why? Why on earth would someone want to take the cute, perfect, Feliciano Vargas..?


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us! **

**Other note: If you don't like the fact that we are putting ourselves into this story, I would recommend not reading this. However, I hope you still consider it. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to realize he was missing. His brother had woken up on his own for once. There was no yelling, crying, or happy singing around the house that could have caused a rude awakening. Instead, Lovino had finally had a peaceful night of sleep; which, quite frankly, scared him more than anything.<p>

He had looked for hours in every possible corner of their house, and he couldn't find one clue as to where Feliciano was. Usually he would leave a note, or personally proclaim where he was going to Lovino, but there was _absolutely nothing._

Turning to drastic decisions almost immediately, Lovino decided to call one of his brother's closest friends, who _wasn't _that German bastard. Her name was Sarah. Feliciano and her were similar in almost every way, which is why they got along so well. Impatiently waiting for the girl to pick up on the other end, the Italian tapped his foot quickly along the hardwood floor beneath him.

"Hello?"

"Er, Sarah, right?"

"Yeah? Is this Lovi?"

"Si. Look, I know this is really sudden, but do you have any idea where Feliciano is?"

There was a pause before she started speaking again.

"..I don't. And, the thing is, he said we would hang out today. He wouldn't just ditch someone like that, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't. I couldn't find him this morning, which is why I'm fucking worried. I didn't know who else to ask."

"You couldn't find him..?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"S-Sorry.. It just surprises me. Do you want me to help you look?"

"That's what I was going to ask."

"Can I bring my sister?"

"Uh.. Sure, I guess."

"Great. Be there in a bit."

Lovino blinked after she hung up, heaving a sigh and feeling just a bit more relieved. Albeit, not much, but at least it was enough to calm him down for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough." Lovino said bitterly as he opened the front door, seeing Sarah and another girl completely out of breath from running up the long driveway. Brushing back her long, strawberry blonde hair, Sarah walked inside the Italian's house, turning towards the smaller girl.<p>

"This is my little sister, Taryn."

Taryn looked towards Lovino, her face lighting up, and she tucked her blonde wavy hair behind one of her ears.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Smiling, Taryn walked inside as well, joining Sarah who was now sitting on the large couch in the living room.

"So," She started, crossing her legs and leaning back, "Where did you last see Feli?"

"Well, he came home last night after being with the potato bastard."

"So we should as Ludwig then?"

"Don't say his disgusting name.."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah sarcastically muttered an apology, "Sorry. The 'potato bastard'. He would probably know where he is."

"Let's fucking hope so.."

"Hey," Taryn piped in, looking at Lovino, "You don't think the Allies have anything to do with this, do you?"

"Tsk. Feliciano is stupid, but not _that _stupid."

"O-Oh… Right…"

Looking down at her lap, Taryn rested her head in her hands, trying to get rid of the thought that the Allies had taken him. She doubted it would happen, but she thought it might be a possibility…

"Taryn? Are you coming?"

She looked up, realizing Sarah and Lovino were already at the door, and, embarrassedly, she nodded and rushed over to meet them.

* * *

><p>Panic. <em>Absolute panic<em> is what Ludwig felt when Lovino broke the news to him.

"Feliciano is missing."

"W-What?!"

The group was astonished. If Ludwig didn't know, then he seriously was gone. Which frightened all of them to death.

"I thought he was with you, Lovino."

Said Italian blinked his widened eyes, not making a comeback, but simply shaking his head. All of them were dead silent, confusion and worry filling their heads as they tried to think of what to do.

"Look," Ludwig suddenly said, causing the others to flinch. "We have to find him somehow. And that means training."

"Why do we have to train?"

"What if he's in serious danger? We want to be prepared."

Sarah sighed, nodding reluctantly, "I guess your'e right. Let's get started then."

"Right!"

Lovino looked at all of them, and then back towards Ludwig, "Si.. I guess. Idiots.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you very much for reading!<strong>


End file.
